wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Próchno/II/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category:Próchno „Ludzi, jak najwięcej ludzi! — wołało coś w Jelskym — ruchu, życia, gwaru ulicznego". Ten młyn miejskiego życia potrafił przecież zagłuszać najdokuczliwsze myśli, największe bóle. Nieraz zdawało się Jelsky’emu w takich chwilach, że ludzie naokół udają tylko jakąś pilną krzątaninę, wytwarzają umyślnie jakiś chaotyczny i bezsensowny wir na to tylko, aby móc nie myśleć o sobie. Jakoż, idąc teraz przez ulicę, miał wrażenie, że wszystko naokół wpadło w jakiś dziwaczny i szalony taniec. Rozsnuła się mgła i tłumy wysypały się jak mrówki po deszczu. Snuły się, płynęły, przeplatały w korowodach, wygarniały w boczne ulice, sypały się jakby w popłochu z zaułków, wbijały się klinem w inne fale i rozsnuwały pod murami w nieskończone czarne i ruchliwe wstęgi. Zaś na placach — tam, gdzie powozy zbijały się w nierozwikłane węzły, gdzie tramwaje i omnibusy, kłócąc się ze sobą dzwonkami, tworzyły jakieś zawały nie do przebycia — tam zlewający się zewsząd tłum porywało coś jakby w nagłe, pośpieszne i gwałtowne ruchy. Wśród dzwonków, krzyków, gwizdu i łoskotu wszystko, co żyło, wpadało, zda się, nagle w jakiś szał i wir kankana. Jelsky lubił i ten tyngiel. Ale dziś po raz pierwszy uczuł się tylko widzem: on jeden nie brał w dzisiejszym spektaklu żadnego udziału. — Zły znak — rzekł do siebie. — To jest bardzo zły znak! „A więc do kawiarni" — kontrolował swe zamiary dosyć późno, bo wtedy dopiero, gdy zasiadł przy stoliku. Wraz z butelką wina przyniesiono mu i pocztę. (Jelsky wszystkie swoje sprawy załatwiał w kawiarni.) Listów wszakże nie przeglądał, korekty robić mu się nie chciało. Siedział w cylindrze na głowie, dłubał w zębach wykałaczką, popijał winem i rozmyślał: „Kryształowy, niezmącony sentymentem szczyt cynizmu jest rzeczą niedościgłą dla nas. Brakuje nam głębokiej filozofii pieniądza bez której z falą popłynąć niepodobna. Toteż prędzej czy później na piasek wyrzucić nas ona musi... Jakże to Hertenstein mówił? «A ja poprzez męty uczuć waszych, biedni, sentyment widzę. — Przepadniemy...» I on także. — Co robi na przykład między nami ten blady sceptyk nielitościwy jak sumienie? ten znudzony Jeremiasz z kruczą wróżbą zagłady? ten między tyngle zabłąkany germański romantyk z koturnowym sentymentem swej muzyki, nie znoszącym profanacji tłumu?... I ten drugi na pół dziki aktor ze swoją tragedią instynktów? serdeczny męczennik najwyższego ich popędu, z którego wszelka sztuka się rodzi: instynktu do udawania i aktorstwa?... I oni wszyscy wraz ze swoją boleścią?! Czyżby to był tylko do kupy naspędzany żer dla polipów?..." I coś jakby siłą odwróciło mu głowę w stronę tego stołu, przy którym siedział wczoraj wraz z całą gromadą. Nawał wspomnień rzucił mu się do głowy. Aby je stłumić, począł coś rysować na marmurowym stole. Od niechcenia, bezwiednie wylitografował na nim gotyckie: Wein, Weib und Gesang, po czym zmył to palcem i wśród modnych wykrętasów oraz płynnych linii napisał: Wódka, prostytutka i nastrój. — Ale oczy mimo wszystko odrywały się co chwila i wracały w tamtą stronę. Bo gdy nie patrzał, miał wrażenie, że z tamtego kąta wlepiają się w niego oczy polipów, wypukłe, iryzujące, potworne ślepia mątw, i że oto wyciągają się ku niemu olbrzymie mięsiste ramiona, pełne obrzmiałych, śluzowatych i chciwie otwartych ssawek... „Ssać, ssać i ssać! A wyssaną muchę odrzucić precz! I sięgać dalej, szerzej, wyżej!..." I wydało mu się w tej chwili, że tuż obok niego siedzi Borowski, a po drugiej stronie Hertenstein, i że skuwa ich coś do siebie, obezwładnia razem... że sto nici pajęczych oplata ich powoli. Szarpnął się i rzucił jak szczupak. — Zadzwonił niecierpliwie i gwałtownie. — Pióra! papieru! — wołał. Za chwilę pisał gorączkowo, gwałtownie, goniąc myśli piórem. Już kilka kartek na bok odrzucił, gdy usłyszał nad sobą nosowy głos, akcentujący niedbale nonszalancję i lekceważenie. „A co! — pomyślał — jest już jeden z nich". — Co się pisze? — pytano go. — Paszkwilek? — Hm! — mruknął potakująco i dodał niecierpliwie: — Poszedł precz! — Tytulik? Jelsky odczytał tym razem z zadowoleniem: Furor aphrodisiaca. Z katechizmu i praktyki życiowej nadludzi. — Ho-ho-ho! — zaśmiał się ktoś szeroko nad jego głową. — Bój się Boga, Jelsky, tyś już dowcip stracił, kiedy możesz takie rzeczy pisać na trzeźwo. Pchły się pogryzły, a ty z armatą na olbrzymów ciągniesz. Kto tu cierpi na furor? Tu wszystko na zimno się robi. Jaki czytelnik weźmie się dziś na „nadludzi"? — słówko naprzykrzyło się już nawet przedmieściom. Pisz: „masonów", to zawsze jeszcze najbardziej popłaca. Jelsky rzucił pióro o stół. W pierwszej chwili szukał kogoś oczyma naokoło siebie. Ale nie znalazłszy w całej kawiarni nikogo prócz kelnerów, nie zdziwił się nawet bardzo. „I do tego dojść można!" — rzekł do siebie. Podarł kartki na drobne kawałki i rzucił je w kąt. „Te wszystkie polipy dla mnie już nawet ciałem egzystować nie potrzebują. Ja mam je wszystkie — tu, w głowie!!" Dłońmi oczy przysłonił i wciskał je sobie w ciało. Ale rozbudzona myśl już mu spokoju nie dała. „Wszakże i ty byłeś dla nich Beatryczą— podsunęła mu natrętnie. — Tylko że tobie nie pomagał zdradny Eros, lecz poczciwy, nigdy nie zawodzący Merkury. «La tua reclama imploro — o Jelsky potente!» — tak się większość was z głębi duszy modliła. Ilu geniuszów napłodziliśmy z tobą, poczciwy Merkury! Ilu ich rozpycha się teraz w życiu i drzemie w przedsionkach Parnasu lub w loży portiera. Zwłaszcza tam! Bo czyż może być bardziej wymarzone stanowisko społeczne dla tych, co przeliczyli się wprawdzie w swym talencie, znają wszakże natomiast stosunki, normy i wymagania: wiedzą, przed kim można hardo łeb zadrzeć, a przed kim należy kark nisko pochylić? Nie byle jakie to obowiązki i nie lada odpowiedzialność przed społeczeństwem! Niech tam wewnątrz trudzą się, myślą, męczą, szaleją, kochają i giną; portier musi mieć zawsze obiektywną i czcigodnie poważną fizjonomię kolumny. Portier reprezentuje przecież godność gmachu; wyszarzanym tużurkiem pańskiego dziada lub pańską liberią imponuje ulicznym tłumom tak dalece, że gasi doszczętnie wszelką ciekawość tego, co się wewnątrz dzieje. A dzieje się zawsze źle: nie tak to za starszych państwa bywało! I ludzie wierzą, że źle się dzieje. Któż bo lepiej od portiera znać może pańskie plotki? Serdeczni moi — zwrócił się Jelsky do tego stołu w kącie, co mu wciąż oczy drażnił i przyciągał wzrok — serdeczni moi, jam was wszystkich na Pegaza powsadzał. Siedźcież bodajby okrakiem, ale trzymajcie się mocno za grzywę i jedźcie powoIi a ostrożnie wygodnym gościńcem naśladownictwa lub obchodną ścieżką względów i względzików. Poczciwy koń zaprowadzi was prędzej czy później do żłobu. Cierpliwości tylko! Wam przystoi być bardziej uświadomionymi od starszego pokolenia; toteż w zwycięskich fanfarach, wśród uroczystych peanów na cześć Erosa, pokłońcież się choć po cichu Merkuremu. Innymi słowy, oddając hołdy każdy swej Beatryczy, wspomnijcie choć kiedy niekiedy dobrym słowem — Jelsk’ego. Bo te dożynki wasze, polipy moje, to chyba życia mego jedyny plon będzie". „Osmętniałem coś?" — Jelsky podrzucił hardo głowę. „Trzeba zjeść kolację" — pomyślał i sięgnął po jadłospis. Lecz karta wypadła mu niebawem z rąk. „Oto są skutki ambicji! — podszepnął mu w nagłym zwrocie bies kapryśnej myśli. — Pomyślałem na chwilę tylko o pośmiertnej sławie i straciłem natychmiast apetyt... A gdyby tak do kolacji zaprosić Lili?... Albo — tiens! — Zosię Borowską! Towarzystwo naiwnej kobiety robi nadzwyczajny apetyt!... Nie można, niepodobna! — łzami przesoliłaby mi wnet wszystkie potrawy". Począł coś kreślić ołówkiem po stole. Z bezładnie poplątanych linii wyjrzały nagle kontury ptaka. „Chrześcijański ptaszek Feniks? — zgłębiał Jelsky własny rysunek — czy też... czy też — kanarek?... Oj źle!" — Jelsky przygryzł wargi. Wychylił czym prędzej kieliszek wina i starał się ten nieznośny zgrzyt dokuczliwych wspomnień zagadać czym prędzej, zasypać nowymi myślami, pogrzebać w ironii. „A no — mówił do siebie ocierając wąsy po winie — droga otwarta! Mieszkanko czyściutkie, rondle są w kuchni, po poprzedniku pozostały pantofle, z których szczęśliwie wyskoczył... Recepta żywcem wyjęta z epilogu angielskiej powieści: Stojący nad przepaścią artysta odżył, odrodził się w miłości. Muza jego w ciepłym objęciu ubóstwianej żony pozbyła się dziwactw młodości i poczęła się udzielać często, tanio i z całym wdziękiem popularności. Muza, nie żona! Zapewnia mu to na długo ciepło domowego ogniska, poszanowanie u ludzi, jakie daje dobrobyt, oraz zasłużoną dumę, jaką darzy nas popularność". Jelsky parsknął śmiechem. „Nie udają mi się utopie" — zdecydował. Ale zaledwie się ten śmiech rozwiał, wyjrzało spoza niego nieubłagane oblicze rzeczywistości z dziwnym, złośliwym uśmiechem: „Nie miniesz, nie oszukasz!" — Jelsky znowu sięgnął po wino i przepłoszył te myśli ironią. „Co się w tej głowie Müllera w tej chwili dziać musi? Hm?... Beatrice - puściła się!... Musisz sobie przyznać, że doświadczasz dreszczu na wskroś nowego!" Śmiech Jelsky'ego rozległ się głośną gamą po kawiarni. „Hm — mruknął głaszcząc wąsy — jeżeli to żywe zainteresowanie się społeczeństwa sztuką będzie i nadal wsiąkało szczęśliwie we wszystkie pory znudzenia i bezmyślności, we wszystkie próżnie i pychy życia, należy się spodziewać, że z końcem wieku każdy szanujący się bankier będzie wymagał od swej metresy, aby dawała five o'clock'i artystyczne i w chwilach wolnych od zajęć była platoniczną Laurą lub Beatryczą dla jakiegoś młodego, pełnego nadziei geniusza. Pod koniec wieku bankierów stać będzie na przyjaciółki z uniwersyteckim nawet wykształceniem; zaś artyści, w swym życiowym noli me tangere oraz w głębokiej nienawiści do spraw społecznego smętku, potrafią pogodzić i taki stan rzeczy z błękitnym marzeniem o absolucie”. Jelsky zatarł ręce. „Ta utopijka udała mi się wcale nieźle. Jednym słowem, fuszerką miłości, małżeństwa, beatryczowych natchnień źródłem my się leczyć nie będziemy. A gdyby tak spróbować kuracji w dietetycznym sanatorium obywatelskości? Smętna to wprawdzie rzecz współpracownictwo w jakimś etyczno-społeczno-zagraniczno-statystycznym i jedynie nieomylnym organie tygodniowej opinii, jednakże — Boże wielki, czego rozbitek życiowy nie robi! A środek — bywalcy to wiedzą! — probatum est. «Umiesz pan pisać?» «Umiem». «Damy panu dział krytyki artystycznej i naukowej». «O co właściwie będzie chodziło?» «O obywatelskość». «Bon!» — Czy może być rzewniejsza i prostsza droga cnoty nad tę, jaką wskazuje społeczeństwo obywatelom umiejącym pisać". Ze wszystkich kątów kawiarni przynosiło mu echo raz po raz własny śmiech, niby złośliwe pohukiwanie gnomów w górskim uroczysku. Przymrużone oczy Jelskyego zapatrzyły się w dal bezświetlną i ponurą. Nagle, tam za wielkimi szybami kawiarni coś szarpnęło jakby miejskim pogwarem; zadrgało w powietrzu, zadudniało po brukach miarowo i mocno. Z łoskotem trąb i bębnów grzmotem wpadły w turkot uliczny tęgie, twarde rytmy wojskowego marsza. Już tam za oknami poplątał się tłum, już się sypnęła ruchliwa awangarda uliczników. „Oto idą panowie, którzy wyrażają opinię narodów — myślał Jelsky patrząc na tych łobuzów. — Oto idą narożni przyjaciele trotuarowych samotnic, ich wrogowie z obowiązku, kamloci oraz inni próżniacy. «Ecrasez l'infâme!» — «Conspuez Zola!!» — «Strike England, strike merciless!» — «A Berlin! Vive Boulanger!» — «Nieder mit den Slaven!!» — «Wszyscy Niemcy są łotrami!» — «Preussen, Preussen über alles, über alles in der Welt!»” Marsz porywał wszystko, co żyło, na ulicy w swoj rytm dziarski, butny, zuchwały. Ulica grzmiała potęgą. I tą brutalną mocą mosiężnego łoskotu uderzył marsz w szyby kawiarni, zamieniąjąc i tu ludzi w konie: uszy strzygły bezwiednie, same prężyły się golenie. Jelsky'emu głęboki oddech piersi podniósł i rozszerzył, lecz przekorna myśl w tejże chwili odwróciła i ten nastrój, bo przyniosła grymas nad tym, że marsz tak wielki, marsz tak potężny głuszy dziś tylko cichy płacz dzieci. Czyżby na to trzeba było aż takie łoskoty po stolicach czynić?... „Zresztą chwalę metodę: i ja mam w sobie orkiestrę, która fanfarą paradoksów grzmi wtedy najgłośniej, im ciszej skarży się oniemiała dusza". A może ten marsz święci dawne boje i dawne chwały, czas taki jeszcze niedaleki, kiedy te surmy zagłuszyły inną weselną piosnkę bojową: L'amour sacré de la patrie... Z hukiem bębnów i trąb łoskotem szła nowa, nieubłagana brutalnej mocy potęga. Preussen! Preussen! über alles, Über alles in der Welt! Przewalił się marsz łomem burzy i jak ciężka chmura gromem dalej się potoczył. Mijał, cichł... Już go łoskot uliczny głuszy. Jeszcze drży w podnieceniu ludzi, jeszcze bębni słabo po szybach kawiarni. Jelsky’emu opadła pierś, zwiotczało napięcie w mięśniach. Przymrużone za szkłami oczy zapatrzyły się — w próżnię. I już myśleć nawet nie mógł; siedział długo w bezwładnym otumanieniu. Wreszcie szarpnął się i zatrzepotał jak zbudzony ptak. Aby skupić rozproszone w lęku myśli, rysował coś znowu na stole. Z wiru linii wychylać się poczęły najwyraźniej kształty rewolweru. Wylot lufy ozdabiała twarz ludzka, skrzywiona w jakimś okropnym okrzyku. Secessionsrevolver — podpisał Jelsky pod tym swoim rysunkiem i sięgnął machinalnie do kieszeni. W zamszowym futerale błysnęła lśniąca i połyskliwa broń. „Więc ja po to się tu przywlokłem?" — pomyślał teraz dopiero. I w pierwszej chwili lęk za gardło go chwycił. Chłód przeraźliwy przebiegł go od potylicy, grzbietem, aż po stopy same. „Więc to wszystko było już obmyślone? już postanowione nieodwołalnie?... Kiedy?!... Więc ta gwałtowna chęć zaprzyjaźnienia się z Kunickim, ten artykuł na nich, to bicie się z myślami w poszukiwaniu ratunku dla duszy, to pogrzebywanie śmiechem i ironią wszystkich jej bankructw — więc to wszystko było tylko niedołężną próbą obejścia postanowienia. Kiedym ja je powziął? Kiedy się to wszystko stało? Kiedy?!..." Komm, folge mir in das dunkle Reich hinab! — Pan kazał przynieść kopertę — usłyszał ponad sobą. — Kazałem? Mówisz?!... Daj! I czekaj, czekajże! — Wyrwał z pugilaresu list pozostawiony przez Borowskiego, włożył go do koperty, dołączył klucz od zatrzasku i zaadresował do Pawluka. Kazał odnieść natychmiast. — Akademia Sztuk Pięknych! — Ledwo chłopak się odwrócił, Jelsky zakrzątał się nerwowo koło siebie i zapiął szczelnie tużurek. Zapatrzone gdzieś oczy utonęły po raz drugi w próżni. Wsparł czoło na dłoniach i przesiedział tak chwilę w otumanieniu. Nagle sięgnął po butelkę, napił się dwukrotnie raz po raz; odstawił potem kieliszek z takim impetem, że szkło się rozprysło o marmur. I wyjął znów z kieszeni zamszowy futerał. „Hu —jakież to zimne! jak błyszczy, jak zęby szczerzy... Przecież w tym jest głęboka myśl czasu, że w epoce demokratycznego rozbrojenia każdy cichy filisterek nosi w kieszeni taką sześciostrzałową armatkę, z tym smętnym poczuciem, że jeśli jej kiedyś użyje, to chyba tylko przeciw samemu sobie". Pochwycił jakąś kartę i jął coś pisać, ale zniechęcił się wnet. „Że też ja nawet w takiej uroczystej chwili nie mogę się zdobyć na krztynę talentu! (Zaśmiał się trochę za głośno i, zły na siebie, przygryzł wargi.) Dobryś — teraz w piersiach już zaczyna skrobać — z samej tylko emocji". Gdy uniósł głowę, ujrzał ponad sobą jakieś siwe sumiaste wąsy i wielkie oczy pod krzaczastymi brwiami. — Panie Jelsky... — Czego? — Panie Jelsky... Jelsky nie orientował się, o co idzie; mrużył oczy, głową zaprzeczał. Wreszcie: — Prawda, prawda — posłaniec. Przyszedłeś obełgać?!... No, mów, mów! Biłeś się, gdzie nie było potrzeba i teraz nie masz co jeść. — Ja dla pana tu jestem. Cały dzień mi pan z głowy wyjść nie chce. „Pójdę — myślę — i powiem mu, co mam na myśli. Stary ja człowiek, rodak — może mnie i posłucha. Pójdę i powiem mu: «Grzech, grzech, panie Jelsky, takie myśli!»" — Jakie myśli?... Więc tyś już z rana odgadł?! — Kto by nie widział! Jelsky patrzał na niego pochmurnie. — Wytłumaczże mi, czemum ja własnych myśli nie widział? — Są rzeczy, które sercem tylko się widzi. Jelsky opędzał się jakimś myślom dłonią. — Głupiś! — rzucił mu krótko w odpowiedzi. — A teraz słyszałem przecie wyraźnie, jak pan jęczał — Co?... (Jelsky teraz dopiero zauważył stojących nad nim kelnerów.) — Jęczałem?... E, to jest złudzenie waszego sentymentu Albo macie nieczyste sumienia: daliście mi podłego wina z grubą marką. A że ja za nie gotówką przecie nie płacę, więc mi nie wypada się skarżyć; jęczę sobie po cichu — ot co... Panie rodak, paneś widział pewno dużo tchórzów w życiu? — Czego jak czego!... — No, to mnie się pan nie przestraszysz... Odprowadź mnie pan tam w kąt na sofę... Zresztą, jeśli chcecie koniecznie, jestem niezdrów... Mam od wczoraj silną gorączkę. Szatany spacerują po moim pokoju jak w klubie parlamentarnym... O tak, tu poleżę — i nabiorę może trochę odwagi.. Pan jesteś dobry, zacny człowiek, panie Zahlkellner, pan ze świadomą melancholią udzielasz mi kredytu. Ta melancholia świadczy również dobrze o pańskiej przenikliwej inteligencji... Doktora? U, nie lubię! To są najsmutniejsze kabotyny, co nawet w samych siebie nie wierzą... Panie ekspres, siądź pan tu przy mnie, chcesz mi pan rękę na czoło położyć? Dobrze. Panie Zahlkellner, niech się pan nie martwi, proszę To przejdzie. Powiedzcie mi, panowie, czy ja miałem talent?... Dawniej? w początkach?... I ja tak myślę!... Nie chcesz, żebym mówił?... Chcesz mnie pocałować, panie ekspres?... Owszem, wyświadcz mi tę śmieszność. Poca...! Jelsky opadł ze śmiechem na sofę. Kazał sobie podać papierosa; leżąc na wznak, ćmił go powoli i strzelał dymem w sufit. Nachmurzony kelner począł się wałęsać między stolikami. Ujrzał zbity kieliszek i skierował się w tę stronę. Na kanapie obok znalazł rewolwer i schował go natychmiast do kieszeni. „Chwała Bogu, że stchórzył!" — pomyślał. Zgarniając szczerby szkła, zauważył coś białego na brzegach, podniósł do oczu — i w jednej chwili rzucił się w stronę Jelsky'ego... Nie dobiegł jeszcze do niego, gdy z krzykiem cofnął się w drugi koniec kawiarni. Zadudniał telefon. Nasypało się narodu do kawiarni. Ludzie prości biegli przede wszystkim tam w kąt, aby ratować, kogo należy; ludzie lepiej odziani rzucili się czym prędzej do stolika, aby odczytać pozostawioną kartkę. Wyrywano ją sobie chciwie z rąk do rąk: Jedyną bronią przeciw fatum naszego życia jest dobra gra: ta na wpół już tylko świadoma zdolność oszukiwania ludzi i siebie aż do ostatniego tchnienia. Was, bracia artyści, uczyć tego nie potrzeba: w tym sztuka nigdy nie zawodzi: odbiera duszę, daje „rolę". A więc, kanalie: evviva I’arte!